


the scar

by elixx04



Series: Harry Potter soulmate au [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, even more gay, kinda open-ended, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elixx04/pseuds/elixx04
Summary: soulmate au where you can see your soulmates’ thoughts about you somewhere on your bodyaka: remus doesn’t believe he can find his soulmate or even get his crush to like him back, sirius has a realization at four am
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Harry Potter soulmate au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793908
Comments: 5
Kudos: 221





	the scar

**Author's Note:**

> super rushed but i’m going to edit it again later :)

Remus stared at his neck for a moment, scratches and scars blurring the word slightly but he could still make out what it said. It was ingrained in his brain anyway, nightmares and panic attacks revolving around the word. 

_ werewolf _

He sighed and put on a scarf, glad it was cold outside today. Somehow his soulmate had it figured it out and now it was stuck on his skin, no matter how many times he had tried to get rid of it.

“Moony! Are you done yet?” Sirius yelled from outside the bathroom door, making him quicken his pace. He walked out, Sirius rushing into the bathroom and doing his hair.

“This may take a while.” James groans, leaning back on his bed. Sirius sent a scowl over to him but is too invested in putting some kind of muggle volume spray in it.

“Hush. You’re not allowed to go on without me!” Sirius smiles at Remus, stopping for a second. “I like your scarf.” He says softly. He turns back as if nothing happened, his hair now flowing like it always does. It was long and reached past his shoulders but he insisted that it didn’t look as good in a bun. Remus thought it looked good either way.

“You’re such a drama queen, Padfoot.” Peter adds, rolling his eyes. 

“You’re just jealous my hair is way better!” He grins, grabbing his bag and walking out to the common room. The rest quickly follow.

-

“Hey Siri.” The sickening voice came from none other than Darlene Vande, walking up to the table and perching herself right next to Sirius. 

“Oh, hey Darlene.” Sirius smiles, looking up at her. “How are you doing? I heard you were sick a couple of nights ago- feeling better?” He asks and she raises her eyebrows, slouching slightly more. She grins, nodding as she relaxes. She clearly didn’t expect Sirius to actually care.

“Yeah! Madame Pomfrey said it was just food poisoning.” She says, looking distastefully at the chicken.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better.” Sirius grins his award-winning smile and she walks back to the Ravenclaw table with a confused grin. 

“What was that all about? You’re usually never one to turn down a girl.” James asked, leaning across the table slightly. Remus frowned, wanting to know why too.He reread the paragraph he’s been trying to read for the last couple minutes before giving up, setting it down and grabbing a pumpkin pasty.

“You know how that Hufflepuff guy was talking to me the other day?” Sirius asks, looking up at James and watching him slowly nod. “Turns out I’m bisexual.”

Remus spits out his drink back in his cup, clearing his throat and turning away, completely embarrassed. 

“You okay, Moony?” Sirius asks, patting his back. He nods sheepishly and pretending to get back to reading the book.

“Can’t say I’m surprised but how does the Hufflepuff guy relate to that? Oh. Oh!” James connects the dots, laughing as he realizes. Remus swallows harshly, slightly upset. “Merlin, Sirius!” James high-fives him, which was slightly gross within itself but apparently sleeping with people leads you to get claps on the back.

“What about your soulmate? Are they going to be a dude?” Peter pipes up, staring at the palm of Sirius’ left hand. Sirius lights up, looking around the Great Hall.

“I never thought about that! That opens up so many more possibilities. And less because everyone’s straight, but whatever.” Sirius shrugs it off as they began pointing at random guys. Remus frowns, finally looking up from his book.

“There’s barely any other gay guys here. Your soulmate will likely not be in Hogwarts.” He raises his eyebrows at Sirius, having caught his attention.

“I know, but it’s still fun to think about it as if they’re here. I swear, if they’re in Slytherin!” Sirius grins and Peter snorts, staring at the Slytherin table with disgust.

“I’m going to head to the library.” Remus states, grabbing his book and bag. He stands up abruptly, thankfully not hitting the table with his long legs. They all look up at him in worry.

“Are you alright, Moony?” 

“Yeah, just need to get ahead on homework.” He lies, shrugging and walking off. His stomach drops as he exits the Great Hall. For some reason it feels like the butterflies he constantly has were dead.

—

What was he thinking? Of course Sirius wouldn’t be into him. It was different when he didn’t know if he was even into guys, but now he’ll talk about himself sleeping with other guys in front of him? Sirius doesn’t like him, and that’s that.

He sighs and slammed the book shut, muttering his apologies to the librarian and packing up his things. He wouldn’t be able to get any of his essay done.

“Hey Remus!” A voice whispered behind him, startling him slightly. He turns and sees Vince, a guy he’d started talking to at the beginning of the year but nothing ever came of it.

“Oh, hey Vince. How are you doing?” He grins, hooking his arm with Remus’.

“Great! I feel like we haven’t caught up in forever.” He states and they walk out together, Vince talking about everything that had happened since they last spoke a couple months ago.

They walked around aimlessly for a while, Remus glad to talk with someone without worrying about every movement and word he said. They even talked about Vince’s ex and Remus’ unrequited crush. It should’ve been awkward but instead it was easy to speak about it.

“Oh my god, he’s obviously into you, Remus.” Vince laughs as they stop at a window, the half moon shining through.

“He started talking about his soulmate right in front of me!” 

“He was trying to make you  jealous . Obviously it worked.” Remus scoffed at the statements he shook his head and messed with his scarf.

“Sirius Black is not into me.” 

“I’ll prove it! Just make him jealous and I swear on Merlin, you’ll see.” Vince waits for a moment for it to sink in as Remus thinks it over. Obviously Sirius doesn’t like him, so what’s the harm? Then he could prove to Vince why his love life was so helpless.

“Fine. But how in the world will I make him jealous?” Remus asks and Vince grins, an idea popping into his head. 

—

Remus wakes up in the middle of the night scratching his throat, his eyes flinging open and his breathing shallow. He gasps for air and runs to the bathroom. He splashes water in his face as his breathing calms, knowing exactly what the dream was about but not remembering a second of it. 

“Moony?” A soft whisper comes from the doorway, a tired Sirius peering in and rubbing his eyes.

“Sorry for waking you, I’m fine.” He whispers and grabs a towel, staring to wipe his face.

“You’re clearly not fine. Do you want to talk about it?” He asks, closing the door and sliding down it, sitting against it with finality. He rubs his eyes once more as they adjust to the light.

“Padfoot, I’m alright. I promise. I’ll be out in just a minute.” 

“Your promises are bullshit.” 

“Yeah, well so are you.” Remus immediately gets defensive. Sirius looks up at him in surprise.

“What’s wrong?” He asks and Remus leans over the sink, looking at the mirror and seeing the pajamas that covered his neck perfectly so no one but him saw the words. Those fucking words.

“Take a look.” Remus sighs, needing to tell someone, needing for someone to give some shitty reason as to why it happened to give him hope. He pulls down the collar and sits next to Sirius on the floor. He can’t see his reaction, looking up at the ceiling in fear. 

“What happened?” His words are slow and articulate. 

“One time you guys couldn’t make it. I guess... I was angry. I ended up scratching the words and it got stuck.” He explains, swallowing before flinching as Sirius touches it. His fingers brush against it before he clears his throat and move away.

“I’m sorry, Remus.” He whispers and Remus moves his pajamas back in place. 

“I guess I’ll just never know who my soulmate is.” He shrugs, looking down at his hands. He sighs and starts to stand back up. Sirius grabs his arm, pulling him down.

“You’ll find her, I promise.” Sirius pats him consolingly before he sighs, putting his head in his hands. “I’m sorry. I just... it wasn’t that Hufflepuff who made me realize I was into girls. It was you.” He mutters, Remus staring straight ahead. He tries to process what was just said but it’s hard to function for a second.

“Him or her.” He says instead.

“What?” 

“Him. You said that I’ll find her- but I’m very clearly bi.” He states, looking Sirius in the eyes.

“You literally never talk about your love life! How am I supposed to know?!” Sirius laughs, shaking his head as Remus grins. 

“I’m not secretive! I sort of dated Vince in the beginning of the year.” He exclaims, trying to think of an excuse but none coming to mind. It is almost four am, after all.

“No way, you guys just seemed like good friends!” 

“You’re oblivious.” Remus leans his head back against the wall. 

“What?” Sirius asks, freezing up as Remus repeats the statement. Sirius doesn’t say anything for a minute so Remus looks over in confusion.

Sirius stands at the palm of his hand with the face of a ghost. He open his mouth and closes it multiple times before just moving his hand in front of Remus’ face. 

_ you’re so oblivious _

The words change right in front of Remus’ eyes as his thoughts waver.

_ what in merlin is he showing me his hand for  _

He gasps, grabbing onto Sirius’ hand and not letting go as he stares, his thoughts changing as quickly as the words do. He thinks of apples and to doesn’t show up but he thinks of Sirius’ hair and suddenly ‘his beautiful long hair’ is written on his hand- his soulmate’s hand.

“What the fuck.”

“I gave you that word?” Sirius exclaims, standing up all of the sudden. Remus waits a moment before getting up too, worried about the anger shown on Sirius’ face. “I gave you that fucking word and now you wake up because of nightmares with it and-“ Sirius stops rambling as Remus grabs his flailing hands, waiting for Sirius to stop talking.

“It’s okay. I don’t blame you.” He whispers, trailing off as he looks into Sirius’ eyes. They share a moment, just keeping their eyes locked onto each other’s. Remus’ hands hold onto Sirius’ even as someone starts banging on the door.

“Will you shut up?!” James yells through the door. Sirius laughs first, then Remus does too, cracking up at the insanity of the situation. 

“We’re soulmates.” Remus whispers after a moment, smiling down at his entire world.

“We’re soulmates.” Sirius repeats back.

“Shit! Now I owe Vince two galleons!” 


End file.
